Choco Cake for everyone!
by EternalKenny
Summary: Kirby is having a nice day when suddenly a dangerous-looking bird sweeps through the sky! What's going on in Dreamland? And what does it have to do with Choco Cake? Find out!


Kirby is having a nice day when suddenly a dangerous-looking bird sweeps through the sky! What's going on in Dreamland? And what does it have to do with Choco Cake? Find out! ^^

**Choco Cake for everyone!**

It was a fair day in spring and Kirby was walking happily along a meadow. Suddenly he saw a huge bird soaring through the air and cutting all the trees off.  
"Whoa!" Kirby exclaimed. "Looks like adventure's calling again!" So he took off with battle in mind.  
Soon Kirby arrived at the Fountain of Dreams. The place was completely devastated by the evil forces of the bird. He saw a small figure crouching next to the well that seemed to be trembling in fear. Kirby drew closer and realized that it was Waddle Dee.  
"Waddle Dee! What happened?" Kirby asked, looking around anxiously.  
"It-it... descended from the heavens like an arrow shot by godly rage! I couldn't help but hiding beneath the Fountain of Dreams, trying my best not to make a sound in order not to get killed!"  
"But why didn't you hide inside the well?"  
All of a sudden came a load sneeze from inside the well and out shot all the inhabitants of Dream Land.  
"Chef Kawasaki! Why did you have to take those spices out?!" an angry broomhatter asked, rubbing his eyes and brushing off the liquids from his nose.  
"Oh sorry, it was getting so boring being stuck inside that well with all of those non-gourmets around, so I thought it might be cool if I---"  
"I apologize if I have to interrupt you, but I think that we have got a bigger problem now," Waddle Dee interrupted Chef, eyebrows raised. "A huge bird is destroying our planet!"  
Kirby, coming to fully understand the seriousness of this issue, joined in. "Waddly's right! We gotta hurry and defeat that bird!"  
"Yeah, guess you're right after all," one of the three brontoburts drawled lazily. "Perfect opportunity to get some work done before the year is over!"  
A second brontoburt began to hover up an down in the air excitedly. "Yay! This is gonna be sooooooooo cool!"  
Kirby sighed in relief, happy to have found such good friends as the Dreamlanders who would help him on his quest to banish evil from this world once again.  
"Come on everybody, let's go!" a Waddle Doo shouted. "Let's interfere with Kirby's adventure the way we always do!"  
Kirby sweatdropped.  
In the end the only one to accompany Kirby was Waddle Dee, who kept elaborating on how he was picturing the bird devour each and every one of the red succulent apples in his favourite apple tree down in the plains, how he would never get to eat those delicious apples again and how horrible it all was.  
When they had just climbed to the top of a mountain, they ran into a pack of Scarfies who were not at all in a good mood. Out of reflex Kirby tried to inhale them but the Scarfies only became angrier as a result and started attacking the pink ball violently. Waddle Dee ran around feverishly not knowing what to do to help his buddy out of this precarious situation when he saw a nice parasol stuck in a bush close to the road they were on.  
He ran towards the bush, picked up the parasol, sped back and thrashed the Scarfies for good. „That's what you get from messing with pros like us, meanies!" Waddle Dee said and laughed maniacally, causing Kirby (who was still lying facedown on the floor) to raise an eyebrow at his partner's unexpected turn of emotions.  
They continued their journey through the mountain range, all the while looking for something to eat in order to refill Kirby's hit points that had suffered a great deal of damage from the fierce attack of the Scarfies earlier. When they had almost given up hope, Waddle Dee, who was walking with his eyes closed whistling a tune that strangely resembled the theme of the boss they were yet to meet, stumbled upon an enourmous earthy brown boulder that lay right in the middle of the narrow path. „Ouuuch!" he exclaimed in agony, throwing the parasol away and starting to rub his foot fervently desperately trying to reduce the pain. Kirby, on the other hand, began to examine the boulder. „Why, that's a huge chocolate cake!" the pink wonder rejoiced and swallowed the entire cake in one single gulp. Then he turned around to face his companion and planted the lips of his fat, inflated face on Waddle Dee's mouth before he had even the slightest chance to comprehend what was going on. When Kirby let go, slowly regaining his usual size, the poor red guy had frozen, utterly frightened by the pink monstrosity.  
„Wh-what was that about?!" he eventually complained after several minutes of freezing.  
„Huh? What do you mean?" Kirby asked with a kind sugar voice and grinning broadly.  
„That kiss! What else should I be talking about"  
„Kiss? Now now, don't tell me you don't know how people refill their HP in this game!" Kirby replied, bouncing around happily.  
Waddle Dee sweatdropped.  
As they travelled on, the wind was becoming stronger and stronger, and when they hit the beach, Kirby's skin had turned such a kind of blue that one might believe he had just acquired the Freezing ability. Waddle Dee had cooled down again after the kiss (but with this weather around, how could he not?) and was putting all his efforts into protecting the two of them from the harsh wind with his nice cute parasol.  
Suddenly the sky was beginning to turn pitch black, the clouds were gathering, the wind became even more severe. Then a large shadow spread across the land where Kirby and his partner were standing.  
„Wha!" Kirby exclaimed and lifted his head to see what was going on. And there it was: the bird that had destroyed the Fountain of Dreams and caused havoc throughout Dreamland! Its body was a dark blue, its wings held streaks of white, the beak was black and pointed, ready to squish some pink flesh in between.  
Kirby got into a fighting stance, whereas Waddle Dee did not move.  
„Hey, what's wrong with you? Defend yourself or else you're gonna be blown away!" Kirby called out, but his companion simply stood there, gazing in awe at the huge bird hovering right above them. The strange tune that he had whistled earlier in the story began to play as background music.  
„Finally..." Waddle Dee mouthed, waited until the bird was only inches away, then mounted it to sit on top of its creepy head and let go of the parasol which was then taken away by the wind.  
„FINALLY I will be able to overcome this disgusting planet with all its foolish inhabitants and make this world MINE! Mwahahahahahaha!!" he shouted, his insane voice echoing far across the sea and beyond. The bird flapped its wings even more, causing a powerful gust of wind that blew Kirby away.  
Struggling to fly against the storm, he was able to seize the branch of a nearby tree to support himself. What was he supposed to do? At the moment he did not possess any ability for a long-distance fight against his enemies (in fact, he did not possess any ability at all). He could not do a thing to stop that freaked out Waddle Dee!  
... or could he?  
An idea crossed the pink ball's mind. While evil Waddle Dee was busy laughing and plotting his world domination, Kirby used the time to proceed further towards the bird with the help of the trees scattered all around the place. When he was clinging to the tree closest to his enemy, he pressed his lips together several times, then prepared himself for the jump. He straightened his body, smoothened his muscles, and leapt right towards Waddle Dee's mouth.  
This planet would be his! It was only a matter of a few hours now and then this planet would finally be his, with all the inhabitants, all the crops, all the apples! His plan to have Kirby trust him and let him accompany him on the journey had been so perfect, so flawless, so-  
„Uuunnnnnngh"  
Kirby gave it all he'd got, all his power, all his might, this was the moment that counted, if he messed it up now, he would be done for, pressed his face against that of his enemy, and Waddle Dee eventually surrendered under the attack.  
Those last words said, he instantaneously froze (again) and collapsed on his big bird's back, but rolled off of it a few seconds later and landed on the sandy beach where he remained motionlessly. On seeing this, the bird gave a loud and terrified shriek and soared off, whereupon the sky returned to its original blue.  
Kirby sighed in relief: he had managed to save Dreamland once again from the evil forces of some random guy who wanted to take over the world! „Yesss!" he exclaimed, doing his characteristic Kirby Dance right where he was standing.  
The next day the inhabitants of Dreamland held a feast at the (still not quite repaired) Fountain of Dreams to celebrate Kirby's victory. Even Waddle Dee participated since he had obviously been brainwashed by an unknown force but had returned to normal after Kirby's impressive finishing move, therefore everyone was okay with him being there.  
The long buffet table was ready to get his white cover taken off and everyone was waiting excitedly what Chef Kawasaki might have prepared for them today. Kirby and Waddle Dee who got along fine again were first in the queue.  
„Wah, I'm so hungry, I can't wait!" Kirby said, juggling his plate between his hands nervously. „What do you think Chef prepared"  
„Well, I'll go with everything, as long as it's not"  
„Choco cake for everyone!!" Chef Kawasaki yelled, pulled the white blanket off the buffet table - all Dreamlanders began to violently stuff themselves with cake and started to randomly share the food with other Dreamlanders.  
„Noooooo!!" Waddle Dee shrieked in anxiety and set off running whereupon Kirby took a mouthful himself and sped after him grinning broadly (at least as good as he could with so much cake inside him.  
„C'mon Whuddle Dee, let's shaaaaare! 3"

The End (=^_^=)


End file.
